


The Moths

by Rivulet027



Series: Crossover Femslash [12]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Melancholy, POV Kelsey Winslow, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kelsey and Enfys enjoy a sunset together before they have to part ways.
Relationships: Enfys Nest/Kelsey Winslow
Series: Crossover Femslash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Moths

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from the Mary Oliver poem of the same name. Written for the femslash ficlets on dreamwidth prompt high.

Kelsey leans into her vantage point as she watches the sun begin to set over the jungle on Yavin IV. It’s a last bit of peace before she gets sent on her first mission. She feels ready. It’s been difficult adjusting to a new reality. There’s no morphing grid here, but there is the Force. It’s a comfort. She closes her eyes and then smiles when she realizes who’s joining her.

“Enfys,” she greets. Maybe it’s a little cliche, falling for the woman who’d helped her when she first found herself here, but Kelsey can’t regret it.

“I always find you someplace high,” Enfys says. “I hear you’re leaving soon.”

Kelsey opens her eyes and turns to her. “I’m glad I get to see you before I leave.”

“It’s good timing,” Enfys agrees.

This isn’t the main base. Currently they’re converting the temple into a larger base. Mostly the only people here are the intelligence trainees. They’ll still need the supplies that Enfys and her group have stolen for them.

The two of them greet each other in a tangle of limbs as their lips meet. Kelsey laughs into the kiss. Enfys smiles. It’s melancholy.

“You’re worried,” Kelsey points out as she runs her fingers into Enfys’ curls.

“What I do is dangerous, but infiltrating the Imperials seems riskier. I’m not sure a few clones are worth it.”

“Where I’m from, before I was a Power Ranger, I was search and rescue,” Kelsey tries to reassure her. “Finding lost people is what I do. I know how to use the Force to break the control chips.”

“I thought most of them were replaced by now, that they’d been force into retirement or decommissioned…” Enfys trails off. Then her eyes narrow. “You’re not just infiltrating the Imperials. Any clones left would be high in rank. What if they don’t want to be stolen?”

“They should at least have a choice.”

Enfys breathes out in frustration as she rests her forehead against Kelsey’s shoulder. Kelsey rubs her back in slow soothing circles.

“I don’t like it.” Enfys grumbles.

“I’ve spent months training. It’ll be easier for me to break the chips because I can access the Force. It’ll be easier for me to infiltrate their ranks because I’m human.”

“I know,” Enfys tells her. “You’ll be brilliant, that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

She kisses Kelsey again, hard with a tinge of worry. Kelsey sighs into the kiss and hugs her close.

“One last ride on my swoop bike?” she asks as she pulls away.

“Come enjoy this sunset with me first,” Kelsey encourages as she holds Enfys hand. Enfys looks past her and smiles. Kelsey turns and finds a spot to sit on the stone. Enfys settles down beside her. She rests her head on Enfys’ shoulder as Enfys wraps an arm around her waist. She tilts her head so she can see the changing colors play across Enfys face. This universe is a dangerous place and either of them could die tomorrow.

“If your teammates found you, would you leave?” Enfys asks.

Kelsy stills. “Have you heard anything?”

“No. I’ve been back to that temple and it’s lain silent since you showed up.”

Kelsey sighs.

“Maybe you should record a message for them,” she suggests. “Just in case.”

Kelsey leans up to kiss her cheek. “That’s a great idea. They’d need to know I’d want to stay.”


End file.
